


P.S: I miss you. Like every day.

by tinyleprechaun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, SAD POST BREAK UP FIC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyleprechaun/pseuds/tinyleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam zerwał z Zaynem siedem lat temu. Pudełko listów zmusza go do uporania się z tym. W końcu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S: I miss you. Like every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwielbiam tą historię i bardzo cieszę się, że autorka wyraziła zgodę, na to tłumaczenie. Zapraszam do pozostawiania kudos:) Miłego czytania x

Liam popycha drzwi, do jego nowego mieszkania w Londynie, a gdy są za nim zamknięte, wzdycha z ulgą. To był długi dzień. Kocha swoją nową pracę, naprawdę, ale Londyn potrafi być męczący. Metro było zatłoczone, ludzie okropnie niegrzeczni i musiał zatrzymać się w Asda, po drodze do domu, po parę żałosnych, gotowych posiłków, ponieważ jest zbyt zmęczony by gotować.

 

Jest zmęczony i odrobinę ckliwy, a to dopiero wtorek. Prawda jest taka, że Liamowi kogoś brakuje; nigdy nie był dobry w byciu sam. W ciągu ostatnich lat nauczył się sobie z tym radzić, zaakceptował to, że często trzeba być samotnym, aby być szczęśliwym. Rozumie w sobie rzeczy, których nie rozumiał, gdy mieszkał w Bradford. Był w kilku związkach na uniwerku i kiedy pracował w Paryżu, ale one nigdy nie były poważne; nigdy nie pozwolił im, stać się czymś ważnym.

 

Kilka pierwszych lat na uniwerku, był zbyt zrozpaczony, a po tym nie widział sensu w dążeniu do związku, wiedząc doskonale, że to nigdzie nie prowadzi. Więc, umawiał się, dobrze się bawił, tworzył nowe wspomnienia, które były istotne, ale nigdy nie trwałe. W Paryżu, był tak zajęty pracą, tak zdumiony Paryżem i pracowaniem dla dużej wytwórni płytowej, że nigdy nie poświęcił zbyt wiele umawianiu się. Paryż był za bardzo jak przygoda, nawet jeśli mieszkał w niedorzecznie małym i drogim mieszkaniu, ledwie kogoś znał, a jego znajomość francuskiego obejmowała jedynie zamawianie kawy i witanie się z ludźmi.

 

To była przygoda. Wszystko co czuł i wiedział, było świeże i inspirujące. Czuł się z sobą dobrze, jakby dorósł pierwszy raz w swoim życiu i to było niesamowite. Kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, brał ludzi do domu i dobrze się bawił, ale nigdy nie zaszło to, dalej niż to. Jaki byłby w tym sens, jeśli spędzał w Paryżu tylko osiemnaście miesięcy, nim miał wrócić do bazy firmy w Londynie? Może jeśli znalazłby kogoś tego wartego, ale to nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

 

Teraz, jest z powrotem w Londynie, pracując długie godziny, a nowości przemijają. Nieuchronnie, jego umysł, zmęczony tak zwykle, zawsze powraca do jednego, że on dowiedział się o przybyciu do Londynu. Jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma go w nocy, nerwowego i niespokojnego. Jedyna osobą, nad którą pracował tak ciężko, aby zostawić ją za sobą. Jedyna osoba, za którą Liam naprawdę tęskni.

 

„Zayn mieszka na ulicy Edgware Road” powiedział Niall, kilka miesięcy temu. Liam po prostu zadomowił się w jego nowym mieszkaniu z Niallem, a euforia spowodowana byciem z powrotem w domu, odzyskaniem starych przyjaciół, została rozwiana, gdy Niall wypowiedział te sześć słów. Wyglądał przepraszająco i Liam starał się naprawdę mocno, aby się na to nie rozgniewać. Po wszystkim, nie miał prawa być urażony, on był tym, który to zakończył.

 

„Jak on się czuje?” pyta. Bicie jego serca przyspiesza w alarmująco szybkim tempie i poczucie straty ponownie w niego uderza. To jest to, co dzieje się, gdy nie pozwalasz sobie uporać się z rozstaniem; to zawsze jest świeże. Zawsze boli.

 

Niall wzrusza ramionami. „Dobrze. Pisze i pali za dużo... on jest uh,” i tam się zatrzymał, patrząc na Liama, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć, że ma raka. „Jest zaręczony.”

 

Przez chwilę, Liam nic nie poczuł. Przez błogą minutę zdołał zablokować ból. A później to przesiąkło w niego powoli, jak trucizna. Podróżowało powoli przez jego żyły i osiedliło się w jego rdzeni, jak nieuleczalna choroba. Nie był nawet zaskoczony. To nie tak, że oczekiwał kiedykolwiek, zobaczyć Zayna ponownie. To nie tak, że za nim tęsknił. To właściwie nie jest cokolwiek, ponieważ nigdy nie pozwolił sobie myśleć o Zaynie. Zerwał z nim siedem lat temu; nie mógł ewentualnie oczekiwać, że Zayn usunie się z cywilizacji i nie będzie już żył dłużej swoim życiem.

 

Liam był ciągle w kontakcie z resztą innych przyjaciół ze szkoły. Kiedyś był na kolacji z Harrym, Louisem i Jade. Mieszkał z Niallem na litość boską; oczywiście przynajmniej słyszał o Zaynie. Ale jego przyjaciele byli... cóż, byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i uszanowali jego życzenie, nigdy nie poruszali tematu Zayna. Wiedzieli na czym stał Liam i jeśli na początku uważali, że to nie była dobra decyzja, nauczyli się, zatrzymywać swoje myśli dla siebie.

 

Czasami samolubnie i głupio Liam się o to wścieka. Może jeśli Louis starałby się bardziej, może jeśli Harry zapytałby jeden raz więcej lub jeśli Niall naciskałby bardziej, może Liam by posłuchał.

 

Nie zrobili tego i Liam musiał uporać się z siedmioma latami wartymi stłumionych uczuć.

 

„Kto?” wychrypiał, ból szarpiący jego serce, strzępił je ostrożnie na kawałki.

 

„Przyjaciółka Jade. Perrie Edwards, miła dziewczyna,” Niall przerywa krótko swoje zdanie, widząc rozpacz na twarzy Liama. W końcu podszedł do Liama i owinął wokół niego swoje ramiona. Liam stał sztywno w objęciu, najpierw nie będąc w stanie tego znieść. Niall odmówił puszczenia i w agonii solidnie trzymał Liama, gdy ten w końcu pozwolił sobie być przytulanym. Wtopił się w Nialla, i kurczowo trzymając się go, próbował nie krzyczeć.

 

Minęły miesiące od tej nocy. Temat Zayna nie pojawił się ponownie. Czasami jeden z nich dostaje wiadomość i robi ten winny wyraz twarzy. Louis ignoruje telefon. Harry wychodzi szybko z pokoju, z telefonem w dłoni, wyglądając, jakby chciał być powieszony za zdradę. Niall odpowiada, ale później dużą przywiązuje wagę do tego, aby być przy Liamie.

 

Liam wie, że te wiadomości dotyczą ślubu. Powiedział sobie, że to okej, powiedział sobie, że nie może nic z tym zrobić, nie ma potrzeby karmić zranionej bestii, która zamieszkała na stałe w jego klatce piersiowej. To nie ma sensu, oczywiście. Teraz, kiedy otworzył te drzwi, teraz, kiedy ból był uwolniony, nie może nic zrobić, tylko czuć.

 

I pozwala sobie. Rozumie, że jedyny sposób, aby to zakończyć, to faktycznie to przeboleć. Zostawił rany bez opieki na siedem lat, nic dziwnego że są teraz zainfekowane. Mógł obwiniać tylko siebie. Rzecz w tym, że odkąd to on zerwał, nie sądził, że będzie musiał się uporać ze zbyt wielkim bólem. Był taki głupi.

 

Wówczas, to wydawało się taką logiczną decyzją. Zayn przeprowadzał się do Bostonu, został przyjęty do pieprzonego Harvardu. Wówczas, możliwość związku na odległość, wydawała się niedorzeczna i zbyt bolesna do podołania. Spędził trzy lata, jako chłopak Zayna, widząc go, dotykając go i kochając go każdego dnia. Nie mógłby z tego przejść na kilka nocnych rozmów na Skypie i zaplanowane telefony.

 

Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie był na to wystarczająco silny. Nie przetrwałby tego.

 

Więc zerwał Zaynem latem, lecz nim się zabrał, poprosił o ucięcie wszystkich więzi pomiędzy nimi. Czyste zerwanie. Nie ma potrzeby przedłużać rzeczy, pomyślał klinicznie. Myśląc teraz o tym, nienawidzi siebie za okrucieństwo w tamtym momencie. Stojąc twardo, podczas gdy Zayn płakał, kurczowo się go trzymając. Nie rozumie, jak to zrobił; wydaje się jakby to była całkowicie inna osoba.

 

Nie słyszał od lub o nim, aż Niall przyniósł wiadomość o zaręczynach. Jego nieobecność pomogła Liamowi udawać, że wszystko było dobrze. Przeżył siedem ostatnich lat swojego życia w fałszywym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. _Jeżeli nie mogę tego zobaczyć, to to nie istnieje._ Cóż, nawet odkąd Niall przywrócił to z powrotem do życia, to wydaje się bardziej rzeczywiste, niż cokolwiek co kiedykolwiek czuł. Jest ciągłym bałaganem wahania nastrojów; poczucia winy, nasuwającej się tęsknoty i walki ze złością, podczas gdy te wszystkie trzy uczucia krzyczą pogardliwie na jego ból i nawet na jego istnienie.

 

Liam nigdy nie myślał o sobie, jako głupcu, a okazał się największym.

 

Przychodzi do domu, tego wieczoru, torby z Asda zwisają, z jego zmęczonych palców, jest wyczerpany i gotowy, aby wskoczyć pod prysznic, ale zatrzymuje się, gdy widzi Nialla, w ich małym salonie. Siedzi w swoim ulubionym fotelu (tym, który ojciec przywiózł mu z Irlandii, gdy pierwszy raz ich odwiedzał) i wygląda poważnie. Ma na twarzy, ten winny wyraz, którym Liam kojarzy ze ślubem Zayna.

 

„Niall. Proszę, nie dzisiaj,” błaga nie dbając wcale, o to jak brzmi, gdy kieruje się do kuchni i upycha ich kolację w lodówce. Kiedy wraca do salonu, widzi że Niall się nie ruszył, ale wygląda na zdeterminowanego.

 

„Przegapiłeś Donyię,” mówi Niall i Liam zastyga. Widząc jego reakcję, Niall kiwa stanowczo. „Yup. Ona, uh, powiedziała mi, żebym ci to dał,” mówi i wskazuje na całkiem duże i jednolite kartonowe pudełko, na ich stoliku do kawy. „Powiedziała, że robiła to przez siedem lat i, że powinieneś wiedzieć.”

 

„Co to jest?” pyta Liam, jego głos nadal jest szorstki.

 

„Nie mam pojęcia. Nie otwierałem go, prawda? Choć muszę powiedzieć, że nigdy tak bardzo mnie nie kusiło.”

 

Uśmiech Nialla jest wymuszony i to tylko potwierdza myśl, że to coś, cokolwiek to jest, musi być ważne.

 

„Dlaczego ona to robi?” pyta Liam, skupiając się na swojej nagłej złości. Radzi sobie lepiej. Jakoś. Liże swoje rany i radzi sobie z tym, ale nie może tego robić, jeśli ludzie przynoszą mu pudełka z sekretami Zayna.

 

Niall spogląda na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem. To nowy rodzaj, smutku, tym razem nie z powodu Liama. I Liam wie, bez otwierania ust Nialla, co zamierza powiedzieć.

 

„Zayn zerwał zaręczyny.”

 

To nie jest dobra wiadomość i Liam tak tego nie odbiera. To niczego nie zmienia. Tylko dlatego, że Zayn jest znów dostępny, nie znaczy, że Liam przełamie siedmioletnią ciszę, ciszę, którą zapoczątkował.

 

„Oczekuje, że coś z tym zrobię?” pyta Liam, wskazując na pudełko, jakby osobiście go uraziło.

 

„Nie wiem. Nie sądzę, że oczekuje czegokolwiek. Myślę, że ona próbuje pomóc. Czy coś,” Niall mamrocze niezręcznie.

 

„Cóż, nie pomaga,” mówi nim odwraca się i zmierza do łazienki.

 

Udaje mu się unikać pudełka i wszystkich jego konsekwencji, przez kolejny miesiąc. To łatwe, gdy Niall o tym nie wspomina i spędza osiemdziesiąt godzin w tygodniu, w pracy. Odpycha myśl o tym daleko, zakopuje się w papierkowej robocie i próbkach nowej muzyki, ignoruje spojrzenia, które posyłają mu jego przyjaciele.

 

Ironicznie, jest noc ślubu (lub noc, gdy miał się on odbyć) gdy pęka. Z jakichś powodów nie może spać. Poddaje się około 2 w nocy i idzie zrzędliwie do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kubek ciepłego mleka z miodem. Jego matka wierzy, że to działa. Podczas gdy mleko podgrzewa się w mikrofalówce, szuka słoika z miodem w szafkach, ale zamiast miodu znajduje pudełko Donyi.

 

Pudełko Zayna.

 

Wyciąga je i kładzie na ladzie przed sobą. Patrzy na nie i zastanawia się jak dużo bólu może czuć jedna osoba, nim bezpowrotnie zerwali. Czuje się, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Wie, że to głupie, ale przez to, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ani razu nie płakał. Nie kiedy zerwali, nie tej nocy, gdy Niall tulił go do snu i nie wtedy gdy usłyszał o zerwaniu Zayna.

 

Płacze wówczas. Płacze dopóki okropne szlochy, nie wstrząsają jego ciałem i musi wytrzeć smarki ze swoich ust, palcami. Płacze, ponieważ nie widział i nie słyszał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela przez siedem lat i jest temu winny. Płacze, ponieważ nie wie co teraz robi Zayn i jest temu winny. Płacze, ponieważ Zayn jest teraz prawdopodobnie zraniony i oddałby cały świat, aby upewnić się, że wszystko nim w porządku. Nie może i jest temu winny.

 

Osuwa się na podłogę, tuli pudełko do piersi, łzy stale spływają, po jego policzkach. Płacze jeszcze przez chwilę, łzy są widocznie nieskończone. Wyczerpanie w końcu bierze górę i musi zasnąć, ponieważ chwilę podskakuje, ocknąwszy się. Nadal jest ciemno, a on jest osunięty na podłodze, z ramionami ciągle owiniętymi ochronnie woków pudełka. Jego twarz jest skrzypiąca z wyschniętymi łzami, ale w jakiś sposób, czuje się lżej. Odwodniony, ale jakby waga została zdjęta z jego ramion.

 

Podnosi się na nogi i kieruje do sypialni, a mleko zostaje zapomniane w mikrofalówce. Nim siada na łóżku, spycha narzutę i prześcieradło i zapala boczną lampkę. Siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, z pudełkiem kilka cali od jego kolan, na łóżku. Drżącymi rękami, jakby miał odsłonić zakopany skarb, zdejmuje pokrywę.

 

Są tam stosy listów, karteczek samoprzylepnych i arkusze papieru pokryte boleśnie znajomym pismem.

 

Zayn robił to przez cały czas. Dawno temu, powiedział Liamowi, że był bardziej nieskrępowany ze słowami pisanymi, niż z tymi słownymi. Powiedział, że więcej mógłby powiedzieć z długopisem w dłoni. W głębi swojej szafy, Liam miał podobne pudełko, wypełnione listami, notatnikami i wszystkimi notatkami przekazywanymi w klasie. Zayn pisał do niego cały czas. Na ich pierwszą rocznicę, Liam podarował mu oprawioną książkę z wszystkimi e-mailami, którymi wymienili się, odkąd się poznali. Nigdy nie widział nikogo tak poruszonego, jak Zayn tamtego dnia. Nagle znów czuje się jakby miał szesnaście lat.

 

Wyciąga pierwszy stos i powoli wyciąga pierwszy list.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Miałem dzisiaj wspaniały dzień. Nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło. Obudziłem się około 10, zjadłem małe śniadanie, zadzwoniłem do mamy, a później usiadłem i napisałem trzy rozdziały. Całe trzy rozdziały za jednym zamachem. Są gówniane, oczywiście. Potrzebują edytowania i nowego bohatera (Ahmeda, o którym mówiłem ci innego dnia) Zamieniłem to na serię i to powoduje u mnie żal. ALE NAPISAŁM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stałem w miejscu, przez tygodnie i w końcu to zrobiłem. Musiałem przestać, bo zemdlałbym z głodu (piszę do ciebie mlaszcząc z samosas mojej mamy w ustach...przepraszam za tłuste plamy)_

 

_Miałem dobry dzień i jeśli rzeczy miałyby się inaczej, mówiłbym ci o tym. Więc, mówię. Tak jakby._

 

_Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku, Liam. Mam nadzieję, że polubisz moją książkę._

 

_Tęsknię._

 

_Zayn.xx_

 

Liam czuje ciepło znajomego głosu, zalewające jego serce. Mógłby się prawie uśmiechnąć. Wyciąga następny list.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Miałem sen o tobie, zeszłej nocy. Zobaczyłem to głupie zdjęcie, które opublikowałeś na facebooku. To z tobą stojącym, przed Wieżą Eiffela. Twoją głupią twarz i ten głupi uśmiech._

 

_Śniłem o tobie zeszłej nocy. Nadal często to robię._

 

_Chciałbym tego nie robić._

 

_Zayn._

 

Palce Liama trzęsą się tak bardzo, że ledwie udaje się mu wyciągnąć kolejny list. Zdjęcie wypada z pofałdowanej strony i Liam je podnosi. To Donyia w pełni tradycyjnej pakistańskiej sukni. Wygląda niesamowicie. Obok niej stoi, szeroki w ramionach chłopak. Oboje uśmiechają się nieśmiało do siebie. Reszta rodziny Malików stoi dokoła nich i Liam traci kolejny oddech, kiedy widzi Zayna w jasno brązowej sherwani, który w jakiś sposób potrafi, wyróżnić się z tym jak jasno świeci. Wygląda na o wiele starszego. Ma więcej włosów na głowie i nosi brodę, mimo że wszyscy wyglądają na dokładnie ogolonych. Uśmiecha się pięknie do aparatu, z tym przeklętym uśmieszkiem, który sprawiał (i nadal sprawia) że serce Liama spada do jego nóg. 

 

Liam ledwo może oddychać, tęskni za nim tak bardzo.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Donyia wyszła za mąż w zeszłym tygodniu. Przepraszam, że nie pisałem tak długo, ale byłem trochę zajęty ślubem. Boże, jestem taki zmęczony. To był piękny tydzień. Każda noc wypełniona śmiechem, muzyką i miłością. Samir jest świetnym chłopakiem i Donyia jest naprawdę szczęśliwa. Harry, Niall i Louis przyszli. Mama sprawiła, że założyli sherwani. Wyglądali uroczo. Dobrze się bawili, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję._

 

_Moja starsza siostra wyszła za mąż, a ciebie tam nie było, Liam. To była taka ważna chwila, a ciebie tam nie było. Nie sądziłem, że możesz znaleźć nowe sposoby, by mnie zranić, ale nadal to robisz._

 

_Nie jestem zły. Lubię to, że nadal możesz mnie zranić. Nie chciałbym, abyś stał się nieistotny._

 

_ Czy to głupie, z mojej strony, że mam nadzieję, że będziesz tam, na ślubie Waliyah? Prawdopodobnie, tak.  _

 

_Zastanawiam się, jak się mają Ruth i Nicole. Zastanawiam się jak bardzo twoja mama cieszyłaby się, byciem tutaj dzisiaj, jak bardzo by płakała. Ich też mi brakuje._

 

_Tęsknię bardziej._

 

_Trzymaj się,_

 

_Zayn.xx_

 

I tak poszło bez końca. List za listem, bez dat, ale z wystarczającymi szczegółami, tak że Liam mógł zgadnąć kiedy, zostały napisane. Liam dowiaduje się o wszystkim, o czym zastanawiał się przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, nad wszystkim, czego nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał sobie, się zastanawiać. Zayn opublikował trzy książki: powieść grozy, satyrę i powieść dla młodzieży i dorosłych. Zrobił dobrze dla siebie i cieszy się anonimowością pisania, pod pseudonimem artystycznym. Liam przysięga, że wypożyczy te trzy książki, w poniedziałek, po pracy.

 

Najdziwniejszą rzeczą w brnięciu przez listy, jest zsynchronizowanie opisywanych przez Zayna chwil, z jego własnym życiem. Jak wtedy, gdy Harry przyjechał odwiedzić go w Paryżu i opowiedział mu, o ślubie, na który poszedł kilka miesięcy temu, na którym nie było żadnego alkoholu i tak dobrze się bawił, który okazuje się być ślubem Donyi.

 

Lub tego lata, gdy Liam naprawdę poważnie skręcił kostkę i musiał zostać w domu przez kilka dni, podczas gdy jego siostra, dbała o niego, to jest to samo lato, które Zayn spędził w Nowym Jorku pisząc swoją drugą książkę. Lub czas gdy, Niall wyjechał odwiedzić swojego starego przyjaciela i zostawił go na dwa tygodnie, gdy tak naprawdę spędzał ten czas z Zaynem, w Pakistanie.

 

Czyta, te same historie, ale z punktu widzenia Zayna, ze słowami Zayna i wyjątkowym rodzajem ciepła.

 

To kurwa pali.

 

Około 4 w nocy, znajduje list, który ostatecznie go rozbija.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Minęły dwa lata, odkąd cię widziałem. Czy czuję się z tym źle? Cześć, mam na imię Zayn i miłość mojego życia zerwała ze mną dwa lata temu. Czuję się, jakbym musiał coś zrobić. Nie wiem co. Czuję, że to osiągnięcie. Nie widziałem cię dotychczas, przez dwa lata, jestem tutaj, siedząc przy moim małym biurku, w moim małym pokoju akademickim w Bostonie, ciągle pisząc, ciągle oddychając._

 

_Choć brakuje mi ciebie. Nie wiem, czy to dobra, czy zła rzecz. Fatima mówi, że to normalne. Mówi, że nie możesz kochać kogoś, zerwać z nimi, a później nigdy nie myśleć znów, o nich czule, nawet jeśli złamali twoje serce._

 

_Czy byłoby to głupie, jeśli powiedziałbym, że cieszę się, że złamałeś moje serce? Wiem, że to kurwa bezużyteczne, ale myślę o tym czasami. Jestem wdzięczny, ponieważ nie byłem tym, który zerwał. Nie mógłbym ze sobą żyć; nie wiem jak ty to robisz. Przepraszam. Wiem, że to niemiłe, ale musisz wiedzieć, że rozumiem. Nawet się z tobą zgadzam. (yay rozwój osobisty) Rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś; Rozumiem, nawet jeśli cię za to nienawidzę. Bylibyśmy tacy nieszczęśliwi. Teraz to wiem._

 

_I jestem wdzięczny, że byłeś pierwszą osobą, która złamała moje serce. Nie byłeś ostatni, również miałem sprawiedliwy udział w łamaniu serca od tamtego czasu. To jest kurwa niedorzeczne i zbyt sentymentalne, ale to prawda; cieszę się, że złamałeś moje serce pierwszy._

 

_Mam nadzieję, że pomyślałeś o mnie dzisiaj? Czy to samolubne? Tak, prawdopodobnie tak, ale naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi. Mam nadzieję, że o mnie pomyślałeś i mam nadzieję, że to bolało. Mam nadzieję, że o mnie pomyślałeś i mam nadzieję, że się uśmiechnąłeś. Mam nadzieję, że pomyślałeś o mnie dzisiaj i o nikim innym._

 

_To jest to, ca ja zrobiłem._

 

_Kocham cię. Tęsknię za tobą tak bardzo._

 

_Zayn._

 

Liam zwija się w kulkę i zaczyna znów płakać. Tym razem, jest głównie cichy, a kilka nieobliczalnych szlochów, tłumi w poduszkę. Może to sobie wyobrazić, Zayna siedzącego przy swoim biurku, wylewając swoje serce, będąc szorstki i czuły, tylko on potrafił taki być. Zayn za nim, kurwa tęskni. Ta wiedza zamienia się w ból, który nie odejdzie; on rośnie silniejszy i większy z każdym uderzeniem jego serca. Płacze do snu, otoczony nieprzeczytanymi listami i złamanym sercem.

 

Budzi się, aby zadzwonić do Nialla, przeczesując palcami włosy. Mamrocze nieszczęśliwy, a jego twarz i serce bolą.

 

„Shhh, jest w porządku. Przyniosłem ci herbatę i trochę aspiryny,” szepcze Niall, masując paznokciami głowę Liama, sprawiając, że ten się trzęsie.

 

„Napisał do mnie,” mówi poważnie Liam, oczy ma ciągle zamknięte, a serce ciągle zmielone na pył.

 

„Widzę. Jak dużo przeczytałeś?”

 

_Za dużo. Nie wystarczająco._

 

„Kilka,” mamrocze, zamiast nachylić się do dotyku Nialla.

 

„Chcesz czytać dalej?”

 

Nawet się nie waha. „Tak.”

 

„W takim razie cię zostawię.”

 

„Czekaj,” Liam w końcu otwiera oczy i spogląda błagalnie na Nialla.

 

„On był w porządku, prawda? Mam na myśli. Ja nie. Prawda?” _Złamałem go?_ Jest tym, o co chce zapytać, ale nie może się do tego zmusić, ponieważ zna już odpowiedź.

 

Niall całuje jego czoło i uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie. „Ma się dobrze. To było dawno temu i oczywiście znalazł sposób, żeby sobie poradzić.” 

 

„Opublikował książki i jego siostra jest mężatką i zakochał się w kimś innym i prawie się ożenił. Nie było mnie tam. Jak ja? Mam na myśli, jak ja robiłem to siedem lat bez Zayna?” pyta, z drżącymi ustami.

 

„Instynkt przetrwania, kolego,” podsuwa łagodnie Niall, nim całuje jego policzek i opuszcza cicho pokój. Liam wkrótce wstaje na nogi, by wziąć prysznic i mając nadzieję, na zmycie odrobiny smutku. Nie jest pewny, czy to zadziałało, ale przynajmniej pachnie lepiej. Jego głowa nadal boli, więc połyka pigułki, które przyniósł mu Niall, popijając teraz, już zimną herbatą. Kieruje się do kuchni, gdzie smaruje kilka tostów i kieruje się z powrotem do swojego pokoju z nową herbatą i tostami. Siada na łóżku, nie mogąc doczekać się, odebrania książek. Tym razem brnie, przez czytanie małych notatek i wielobarwnych karteczek samoprzylepnych, śmiejąc się z bazgrołów i dziwnych notatek o nienawidzeniu siłowni lub z przypomnień, aby nie zapomnieć wysłać Louisowi jego urodzinowego prezentu. Znajduje szkice, które zrobił Zayn, ludzi których Liam nigdy nie spotkał i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spotka. Jest tam również szkic przedstawiający jego samego, Harry'ego, Nialla i Louisa, rodziny Zayna i zwierząt, o których Zayn wspominał w listach.

 

Wraca do czytania listów, po skończeniu śniadania. Różnią się one długością i zawartością, ale zawsze są ciepłe. Albo przynajmniej, sprawiają, że Liam czuje ciepło. Śmieje się łatwiej na niektóre z anegdot Zayna i nie robi się smutny, gdy Zayn wspomina o nowym kochanku. W każdym razie nie za bardzo.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Skończyłem 25 lat, w zeszłym tygodniu. Co to kurwa jest? Nie mieliśmy 13 lat, jakoś, dwa tygodnie temu? Perrie zabrała mnie do Disnelandu w Paryżu, z tej okazji. Spotkałem Myszkę Micki i Kaczora Donalda. Było naprawdę fajnie._

 

_Widziałem cię. Lub myślę, że cię widziałem. Zatrzymaliśmy się w tym hotelu na trzynastej dzielnicy i jest tam mała kawiarnia o nazwie La Locomotive (co, przy okazji, jest niezwykle głupią nazwą, dla kawiarni). Był tam ten facet z szerokimi ramionami i brązowymi włosami ułożonymi do góry, w quiffa, z brodą. Nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć jego oczu, więc nie mogłem być pewny, ale jestem całkiem pewny, że to byłeś ty. Pił z jednej z tych śmiesznych, małych filiżanek, pisząc wiadomość._

 

_Harry powiedział mi, że byłeś w Paryżu i próbowałem nie robić sobie nadziei, ale to i tak nigdy nie działa. Nie mogę narzekać, moje życzenie się spełniło. Albo przynajmniej, jestem całkiem pewny, że się spełniło. Czy to byłeś ty? Miałeś na sobie beżowy płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i czarne, dopasowane spodnie. Boże! Wyglądałeś niesamowicie._

 

_Skończyłem 25 lat, w zeszłym tygodniu i musiałem cię zobaczyć._

 

_Wszystkiego najlepszego dla mnie._

 

_Tęsknię._

 

_Zayn_

 

Liam pociera dłonią twarz i próbuje oddychać, przez żelazną pięść zaciśniętą wokół jego serca. Pił swoją poranną kawę, każdego ranka w La Locomotive. Zayn tam był i Liam go nie zobaczył. Dlaczego to takie bolesne?

 

Chwyta inny list, aby się rozproszyć.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Oświadczyłem się wczoraj mojej dziewczynie._

 

_Kurwa._

 

_Zayn._

 

Cóż, to nie pomogło zbyt wiele. Chwyta kolejny.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Widziałem twoją mamę. Jestem w Bradford do października; semestr zimowy, nie zaczyna się przez następne tygodnie. Byłem w Tesco z Safaą i moim tatą i nagle wokół mnie znalazła się para ramion. Twoja mama daje jedne z najlepszych uścisków. To było miłe. Powiedziała, że wyglądam chudziej, co jest prawdą, ale powiedziała także, że wyglądam naprawdę mądrze, co również jest prawdę, dziękuję bardzo. (To te okulary, powodują zachwyt u pań.)_

 

_Powiedziała mi, że dobrze się trzymasz. Cieszę się. Powiedziała mi, że zrobiłeś staż u ojczyma Louisa w Londynie. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny._

 

_Oh muszę lecieć._

 

_Pogadamy niedługo._

 

_Zayn_

 

Mama Liama nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Trawka jest wspaniała. Louis jest głupi, ale trawka jest wspaniała._

 

_Kocham cię,_

 

_Zayn_

 

Liam wybucha śmiechem i kończy wpatrując się i śledząc te dwa małe słowa na końcu, zbyt długo.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Jestem absolwentem Harvardu. Dostałem mój dyplom i wszystko; jest na ścianie naszego salonu. Cała rodzina przyleciała do Bostonu na rozdanie świadectw. Chciałbym, abyś to zobaczył. Amerykanie zawsze są tacy tradycyjny, jeśli chodzi o te rzeczy, to wydaje się odrobinę głupie. Mam na myśli, to było miłe i w ogóle. Rozumiem, że to wielka rzecz, ale na koniec dnia, to nadal jest tylko kartka papieru na ścianie, w salonie moich rodziców._

 

_Na koniec dnia, ciągle przez to cię straciłem._

 

_Tęsknię bardziej, niż mógłbym to właściwie wyrazić. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że dostałeś swój własny głupi dyplom._

 

_Trzymaj się,_

 

_Zayn._

 

Liam chce do niego pójść. Chce mu powiedzieć, aby nie umniejszał swoich osiągnięć. Ukończył Harvard; to pieprzenie wielka sprawa. Liam jest tutaj tym głupim. Ale jest też prawda, w słowach Zayna, która rozbrzmiewa z urazą w umyśle Liama. Nie jest pewny, czy cokolwiek było warte utraty Zayna.

 

Kontynuuje czytanie przez cały dzień. Kiedy ma przeczytanie je wszystkie, zaczyna je liczyć. Jest tam pięćset osiemnaście listów. Pozostaje w swojej sypialni cały wieczór czytając ponownie, swoje ulubione,

 

_Kochany Leeyumie,_

 

_Tęsknię za tobą, wiesz? Dzisiaj, zobaczyłem szczeniaka, Labradora i on i Hatchi bawili się razem w parku. Był najsłodszą rzeczą (nie mów Hatchi, że to powiedziałem) i wiem, że prawdopodobnie, mnie za to znienawidzisz, ale przypomniał mi o tobie. Wiesz, ten uśmiech, gdzie twoje oczy znikają za policzkami i jesteś taki radosny, że twoja cała gąbczasta twarz się marszczy. Boże, tęsknię za tym uśmiechem bardziej, niż za czymkolwiek innym na świecie. Ciągle mam zdjęcia, oczywiście, ale chciałbym poczuć to przy mojej skórze. Chcę ciepła przy skórze na mojej szyi i twoich silnych ramion wokół mojej talii i twoich zaborczych dłoni na moich plecach. Tęsknię, za sposobem w jaki mnie dotykałeś. Za wszystkimi sposobami, jakimi mnie dotykałeś. Ostrożnego sposobu, jakim trzymałeś moją dłoń, łagodnego sposobu, w jaki całowałeś moje policzki, za prawie zawartym pożądaniem w twoich pijackich pocałunkach, za szorstkimi odciskami twoich palców, na mojej talii, gdy we mnie wchodziłeś. Za sposobem w jaki zaciskałeś się wokół mojego penisa i za sposobem, w jaki ciągnąłeś moje włosy, jak doprowadzałeś mnie tym na szczyt. Tęsknię, za twoimi uściskami. Jesteś najlepszą przytulającą osobą; przytulasz z całym swoim sercem. Twoje uściski zawsze sprawiały, że czułem się bezpieczny i kochany. Byłem w domu, w twoich ramionach._

 

_Kurwa! Tęsknię, za twoimi ogromnymi dłoni. Tęsknię za nimi tak bardzo, to pali każdego dnia._

 

_Nasze ciała były takie dobre razem. Byliśmy razem najlepsi._

 

_Dziękuję ci, za pokazanie mi jak działa miłość. To jest proste, gorące i piękne._

 

_Tęsknię,_

 

_Zayn._

 

_P.S: Przepraszam. Zacząłem porównując cię do szczeniaka i zakończyłem pornografią. Ah, cóż, to nie jest za bardzo zaskakujące, gdy o tobie myślę, Liam._

 

i te które bolą najbardziej.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Przepraszam, że przez jakiś czas nie pisałem. Harry powiedział mi o Joshu i potrzebowałem przestrzeni. Potrzebowałem być przez chwilę zły. Potrzebowałem znów cię nienawidzić. Wiem, że to nieistotne i wiem, że minęły trzy lata, ale myśl o tobie z kimś innym, nie boli ani trochę mniej. Czuję się żałosny i słaby, więc przestałem pisać. Nie powiem, że cieszę się twoim szczęściem; nie jestem taką dobrą osobą, ale mam nadzieję, że traktuje cię dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że masz się w porządku._

 

_Chociaż, pieprz się._

 

_Zayn_

 

Jest prawie 10 w nocy, gdy kończy. Niall przyniósł mu lunch i kolację i choć wyglądał na zaciekawionego, nie zadawał żadnych pytań i Liam jest za to wdzięczny, bo nie wiedziałby co zrobić.

 

Teraz, kiedy skończył, reszta świata zaczyna się skradać i kilka rzeczy zaczyna go niepokoić. Chociaż Zayn napisał do niego, to oczywiste jest, że nigdy nie miał zamiaru wysłać żadnego z listów, więc z jednego punktu, to prawie zaczyna się czuć, jakby przeczytał jego pamiętnik. Najbardziej osobiste myśli Zayna były rozłożone na papierze i Liam nawet nie wahał się, nim w nie zanurkował. Wstyd sprawia, że jego uszy palą. Zayn jest bardzo prywatną osobą i Liam może sobie tylko wyobrazić jego reakcję, na przeczytanie przez niego tych listów. Fakt, że są do niego zaadresowane, nie znaczy, że ma do nich jakiekolwiek prawo.

 

Jest też fakt, że miał je w swoim posiadaniu przez prawie miesiąc i ani Donyia czy Zayn, nie wrócili po nie. Liam ocenia, że ostatni list, został napisany tydzień przed tym, jak Donyia zostawiła pudełko dla Liama. To oznacza, że Zayn nadal do niego pisał i musiał uświadomić sobie, że od tego czasu zniknęły. Musi wariować, szukając ich i zastanawiając się co im się stało. Serce Liama ściska się boleśnie na tą myśl.

 

Najważniejsze: co powinien teraz zrobić?

 

Odkąd usłyszał o zaręczynach Zayna, był w udręce, myśląc, że Zayn ruszył do przodu, że całkowicie zapomniał o Liamie, że prawdopodobnie go nienawidził. Te przekonania zostały roztrzaskane i teraz stoi na nowym podłożu. To powinno być wspaniałe, i po części tak jest, ale to ciągle zbyt niepewne.

 

Minęło siedem lat. Siedem pieprzonych lat bez słowa do siebie. Jak naprawić związek (na jaki rodzaj związku Liam mógłby mieć nadzieję? Czego Liam chciał od Zayna) po tak długim czasie.

 

Wspomnienia Zayna są dla Liama takie wyraźne i listy tylko je wskrzesiły. Chociażby nawet, udałoby mu się, nie myśleć o Zaynie, upewnił się, aby owinąć wspomnienia w jedwab i schować je daleko i bezpiecznie. Znaczyły dla Liama zbyt wiele, by pozwolić im zgnić z żalem i fałszywym poczuciem nostalgii.

 

Listy je przywróciły i Liam ponownie, może wyraźnie zobaczyć Zayna: jego oczy w kolorze whiskey, zachmurzone złością, która sprawiła, że krew Liama zawrzała. Te pluszowe, różowe usta, które wycisnęły niewinny i nieśmiały pocałunek na tych zaskoczonych Liama, gdy mieli tylko piętnaście lat. Utalentowane dłonie Zayna, które pozostawiały ślady ołówka, na skórze ud Liama. Miękkie włosy, które Liam sennie rozczesywał palcami, gdy Zayn drzemał, z głową na brzuchu Liama. Genialny umysł Zayna, który doprowadził go na Harvard i sprawił, że Liam śmiał się niepohamowanie dopóki, w jego oczach zbierały się łzy. Ta skromna odwaga, która sprawiła, że pocałował Liama, przed ich zaskoczonymi rówieśnikami, gdy Liam trząsł portkami, na samą myśl, o byciu wyśmianym.

 

Liam nadal kochał tego chłopca, całym swoim sercem, ale ten chłopiec był mężczyzną, a ludzie się zmieniają. Zawód miłosny i czas zmienia ludzi. Kto powiedział Zaynowi, by zatrzymać tą piękną duszę, która sprawiła, że serce Liama biło chaotycznie w jego klatce? Kto powiedział, że Zayn, chce z nim cokolwiek zrobić? Tęsknić za kimś i chcieć go w swoim życiu, to dwie różne rzeczy.

 

Liam zasypia tej nocy ze słowami pływającymi, przed jego oczami, łzami na jego poduszce i absolutnym brakiem pojęcia co zrobić.

 

Myśli o czymś następnego ranka, ale nie jest pewny, czy to dobry pomysł. W końcu, siada przy biurku i decyduje, że jest to jedyny, jaki ma i to lepsze niż nic.

 

Kilka godzin, kilka skurczy i około dwudziestu pomiętych kartek papieru później, Liam nachyla się, by przeczytać końcowy projekt.

 

_Kochany Zaynie,_

 

_Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to zrobić, więc zamierzam to zrobić tak, jak mieliśmy w zwyczaju._

 

_Przeczytałem twoje listy. Przepraszam. Nie mogłem się oprzeć, nawet nie próbowałem. Przepraszam, że wtargnąłem tak jawnie w twoją prywatność , ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro, za ostatnie 48 godzin mojego życia. Minęło siedem lat, odkąd czułem się tak żywy. Zawsze mi to robiłeś._

 

_Przepraszam, za przerwanie wszystkich, łączących nas więzi. To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem. Jestem pewny, że mogliśmy znaleźć sposób, by być przyjaciółmi. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi przed i w trakcie, dlaczego więc, nie po? Nie mówię, że to nie byłoby trudne, mam na myśli, nigdy nie mógłbym zostać przyjacielem z moim byłym, ale ty nie byłeś tylko kimś. Jesteś Zayn. Mój Zayn. Mój najlepszy kumpel. Mogliśmy to zrobić, prawda? Albo może to bolałoby zbyt bardzo. Nie wiem. Przepraszam._

 

_Jesteś niesamowitym pisarzem. Choć zawsze to wiedziałem. Zawsze sprawiałeś, że twoje słowa tętniły życiem i bardzo mi tego brakuje. Czytanie twoich listów, przyniosło tylko wspomnienia; rzeczy, które chowałem daleko, by nigdy się z nimi nie zetknąć, w strachu przed bólem, ale przywróciłeś je i jestem ci, tak wdzięczny. Nie chcę o tobie nie myśleć. Nie chcę cię zapomnieć. Myślę, że nawet w moim wyparciu, część mnie nigdy nie zapomniała. Może to dlatego piszę dziś do ciebie, ponieważ część mnie nadal ma nadzieję, na najlepsze, bez mojej wiedzy._

 

_Tęsknię za tobą. To faktycznie ulga pisząc to, pozwalając sobie za tobą tęsknić. To wydaje się jakby zbity mięsień w końcu się rozkurczył i w końcu mogę się zrelaksować. Tęsknię za tobą, kurwa. TĘSKNIĘ ZA TOBĄ._

 

_Naprawdę, naprawdę tęsknię._

 

_Kurwa! Siedem lat bez ciebie! Co ja sobie myślałem?_

 

_Pokochałem wszystkie twoje historie, pokochałem czytanie o wszystkich miejscach, które zwiedziłeś i o ludziach, których spotkałeś i o rzeczach, których się nauczyłeś. Chcę usłyszeć, jak o nich mówisz. Chcę usiąść na moim łóżku z tobą owiniętym wokół mnie i chcę żebyś opowiadał mi o swoich dotychczasowych przygodach, dopóki nie zaśniemy._

 

_Możemy być znów przyjaciółmi?_

 

_Tęsknię za tobą,_

 

_Liam. Xx_

 

Liam pisze P.S ze swoim numerem na końcu, wsuwa list do koperty i zakleja ją.

 

Przykleja ją, za pomocą taśmy, na wierzchołek pudełka i spędza resztę dnia, zamknięty w swoim pokoju, czytając listy i próbując, nie wyrzucić tego, który napisał. Około piątej, Niall wraca z cotygodniowego meczu piłki nożnej i Liam wkłada wszystkie listy z powrotem do pudełka. Zaczyna robić kolację i czeka, na wyjście Nialla spod prysznica. Gdy wychodzi, Niall spogląda na pudełko, leżące na kuchennym stole i unosi pytająco, brwi.

 

„Zaniesiesz mu to z powrotem?”

 

„Pewnie,” Niall wzrusza ramionami. „Chcesz pójść ze mną?”

 

Liam nie jest na to gotowy. A także, nie może tego zrobić Zaynowi, to byłoby niesprawiedliwe; ma już wystarczająco dość. I jest też mała część Liama, całkowicie przerażona myślą, że Zayn dowie się, że przeczytał jego listy. Wolałby nie być tam wtedy.

 

„Może następnym razem,” proponuje z małym uśmiechem, co zaskakuje Nialla, który milknie.

 

„Okej. Podrzucę to, jutro po pracy.”

 

„Dzięki, Niall.”

 

Tej nocy, Liam nie może nic poradzić, na to, że odzyskuje pudełko z kuchennej lady i czyta ponownie trochę z listów. Ponownie płacze, przez chwilę ma przeczucie, że będzie płakał do samego snu, ale czuje się z tym całkiem w porządku. Czuje się w porządku z bólem, jak powiedział Zayn; wolałby cierpieć i pamiętać.

 

 

 

 

Mija kilka tygodni i Liam nie słyszy nic od Zayna. Niall powiedział mu, że Zayn był przyzwoicie wkurzony, gdy wręczył mu z powrotem pudełko. Donyia jest w wielkich tarapatach. Wstyd, poczucie winy i ból osadził się nieprzyjemnie w dole brzucha Liama. Najdziwniejszą częścią tego wszystkiego, jest to, że Liam tęskni za listami. Chciałby przeczytać je przed snem. Chce zaaklimatyzować się z rytmem słowami Zayna i być ukołysanym do snu, przez ich ciepło.

 

Zajmuje się pracą, kupuje książki Zayna i czyta każdą kilka razy. To miłe rozproszenie, ale nie wystarczające.

 

Nadzieja jest tym, czego Liam trzyma się w nocy. Sama myśl i o zobaczeniu Zayna ponownie, sprawia że jego wnętrzności przewracają się i skręcają. Możliwość usłyszenia głosu Zayna, nawet jeśli jest w złości, sprawia, że Liam poci się w swoich roboczych ubraniach.

 

Mijają dwa tygodnie i wydaje się oczywiste, że Zayn nie ma zamiaru się z nim skontaktować. Liam nie może powiedzieć, że go wini, czy nawet, że jest zaskoczony. Nie czuje się z siebie zbytnio dumny.

 

Jest środa, gdy dostaje ten list. Był w domu przez kilka godzin, wylegiwując się przed telewizorem, gdy Niall pojawia się z pocztą. Liam często zapomina sprawdzić skrzynkę.

 

„Dla ciebie,” mówi Niall, upuszczając jeden list na kolana Liama. Kiedy obraca kopertę i zauważa charakter pisma, Liam prawie ją upuszcza. Biegnie do swojego pokoju i zatrzaskuje drzwi, między oszołomionymi krzykami Nialla. Prawie rozrywa ją na pół, spiesząc się by ją otworzyć.

 

_Kochany Liamie,_

 

_Cóóóóż, to niezręczne._

 

_Zrezygnowałem z życia pisania listów do ciebie, bez dzielenia się nimi z tobą, jak bohaterka Bronte, ale ty musiałeś przyjść i wszystko zepsuć. Powinienem być zaskoczony, ale prawda jest taka, że nie jestem. Nie bardzo._

 

_Jestem zły, nie bierz tego listu, jakbyś zrywał się z haczyka. Wyraźnie się z niego nie zerwałeś. Nie mogę cię jeszcze zobaczyć, nadal jestem upokorzony. Nie jestem pewny, czy mogę już przyjąć jakiekolwiek, z twoich przeprosin, ale także nie mogę ci nie odpowiedzieć. To w jakiś sposób wydaje się niewłaściwe. Jak kopanie szczeniaczka, nawet jeśli szczeniak atakuje twoją prywatność osobistą, zawód miłosny to małe gówno._

 

_Więc, pomyślałem, że na tą chwilę, dopóki nie będę mógł myśleć o tobie, bez chęci wskoczenia pod pociąg, możemy porozumiewać się w ten sposób. Co o tym myślisz?_

 

_Daj mi znać w liście._

 

_Trzymaj się,_

 

_P.S: Tęsknię za tobą. Jak każdego dnia._

 

Liam czyta to trzy razy więcej, ze łzami spływającymi w dół, po jego policzkach, nim siada przy swoim biurku i zaczyna swoją odpowiedź.

 

**Dwa lata później.**

 

Liam stoi przed lustrem poprawiając zielony jedwab swojego sherwani, wzdłuż swoich ramion, gdy przychodzi Zayn. Jego własny sherwani mieni się złotem i odcieniami ochry i mały uśmiech, który widnieje na jego twarzy, sprawia że Liam się rumieni.

 

„Zamknij się,” mamrocze odwracając się z powrotem do lustra.

 

„Niczego nie powiedziałem!” protestuje Zayn, idąc by stanąć przy Liamie.

 

„Miałeś zamiar.”

 

Zayn porusza się, więc staje przed Liamem. Patrzy na kołnierz Liama odpowiednio krytycznie, nim pociąga za niego, łagodnymi i ciepłymi palcami.

 

„Tutaj,” szepcze z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem. „Wszystko dobrze,” pochyla się i składa delikatny pocałunek na policzku Liama. Liam owija ramiona wokół Zayna i radośnie się do niego uśmiecha.

 

„Wyglądasz niesprawiedliwie gorąco,” informuje go i Zayn potrząsa głową z głupawym uśmieszkiem.

 

„Cóż, w takim razie do siebie pasujemy,” ripostuje z pocałunkiem.

 

„Czy Waliyha jest gotowa?”

 

„Tak. Ron i jego rodzina, są już na dole.”

 

„Ron,” prycha Liam. „Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że twoja siostra wychodzi za Rona,” dokucza i upaja się rozwścieczonym rumieńcem, widniejącym na policzku jego chłopaka.

 

„To nie gorsze, od poślubienia Liama,” wypala, nim jego oczy się rozszerzają. Serce Liama zatrzymuje się na sekundę, ale nie w strachu; bardziej w niespotykanym szczęściu. Pochyla się i zderza zwoje usta z tymi, należącymi do Zayna. Całuje go z krążącą miłością, próbując przekazać mu jak bardzo podoba mu się ten pomysł.

 

Zayn szarpie za jego włosy i przyciąga go bliżej. Całują się przez kilka minut, pozwalając sobie na rozpłynięcie się w tej chwili i w sobie nawzajem.

 

„Tak,” dyszy ciężko Liam. „Zdecydowanie tak,” mówi z rosnącym uśmiechem, gdy zamglony wzrok Zayna roztapia się we wrzącym szczęściu.


End file.
